Steve revenge on Humanity
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Steve was good human nerd until he found Five Night of Freddies as few nerds to like the game, Steve like the others become furries on game and It's change Steve, his human family and county forever as he Remebers that himself Curse everyone for ruining his own life from killing himself to starve himself to death put with unlikely sucess and it cause to lose trust on humanity...
1. Part 1 - Steve Wish

Somewhere of 2013, Stan Smith was Stauched Humanist American Conservative that believe that 'God' hate furries for long since is in the bible. Until Steve his son "Curse" him into an very slowly Furry Red Fox guy for ruining his life and nearly killed him to death with some other character except Klaus,Reginald Koala and Roger. Put Barry got scott free for never revealed that his main cause of all this. So let read story start.

* * *

><p>At the Smiths Home, Steve is looking furry porn from internet well someone ask him to watch it since weeks ago and because of Five Nights of Freddies make him to like mostly hot sexy Chickens and rarely sexy Foxies in only girls...<p>

* * *

><p>Four Days later after, Steve converted himself into furry for his purpose.<p>

Steven and his Friends were at Waterpark for riding all Waterrides

Barry come to Steve room well because he ask his mom to check his Whale shirt for his shirt as steve computer light it's still on and so Barry click the mouse to turn on the computer for what he was doing and he take some pictures that steve was look lot of furry Human-like Chicken porn from his previous history. And after he finish taking pictures, He found his Whale shirt that he left steven room with some prove that will ruin his life for years to come.

* * *

><p>Later at next day that Barry went to School announcer to show Steve will personality that was reestablished due of was going on. And later at thier first class as Barry come late at class to destory Steve, As everyone was seated as Announcement started and First come very quickly that Announcer calll an Steve as Furryfag for show 'truly' prove pictures that he was watch Furry Chicken porn and sometimes Furry Fox porn, And everyone with Mad from his teacher, Laughing, Laughing and his teacher tell him to go the office to be safe and expelled from school for few months.<p>

As himself went to office just before he jump out the window to kill himself as this time the window are glass steel to prevent suicide rate from falling windows and he instead went the office to get some ride back home as he quickly know that his Dad pick Steve from school with punishement for what the school said, He look "Beastiality" from internet despite that look only at Human-like furry porn as Steve describes.

* * *

><p>Later in Smiths Home, Stan and Steve were having dinner and eating until Stan tell that his son look at "Beastiality" porn from internet, Francine and Hayley were Stock for seconds that Steve that look furry porn and Steve tries tells them is Freakin human-like furry porn and Hayley and Francine keep tell him to be punished at his room with his computer to be sell at Ebay for sale.<p>

Until Roger and Klause already tell the two that are already non-human and they don't complain to have sex on other animals, Haylay, Francine and Stan was quiet with later denied so they left off to punished Steve and Roger quickly even to remeber that Stan unintended "Touch" an horse due get this family from being poor. Stan quickly avoid to remeber that and tell roger that he claiming myself as 'Furvert' abusing on horse for saving the family poor for his Job that keep the family from being poor. And Roger tries an other memory that his father turns into demonic-goat due to save chirstmas, Stan was madly denied that one and call roger an freaken lier with his gun point roger to stop telling the truth at table.

And so after they done talk to punished steve of so-called "Beastality" and get thier dinner finshed quickly to get Steve back his room with no computer, Replace with bible or some science book to read with. Steve was so mad on his human family for closely ruining his day and wish to 'Curse' them to phyiscally sexy furries for rest thier life. And before he sent to his room and lock the door, Stan also call the Cops for violating the anti-beastality law for watch internet animal porn and with sent to Court room tomorrow morning and sent to rehabing center with Prison next into force him give up to have "Animal Sex" to having human sex on ether genders, Steve calling that hypocritical thing in world and calling that retarded semi-fascist law.

After that steve begin to cry, Alone in night, Praying something to punished his human family or some people who just hypocrite into furry people to prove that he telling the truth and revenage on them into possibly rehab and Prison that maybe in Death Row.

As steve finally stop crying and Storm circle around Langley Falls for as reveal it was twister to destorying some place and unexplainly severaly damage the CIA headquarters labs fly of "Transfurry" 'Beta' testtubes flying into the twister in "Miles" away from CIA headquaters and splating around the whole county area like raindrops, the Transfurry splat over some neighbor pools, watertowers and the town only water plant.

And transfurry substance splat mostly all over county and twister disappeared with some damages of homes and CIA headquaters with lab mostly destoryed from twister as Steve is coming true just slowly within years away.


	2. Part 2 - The furring

As until next morning, Stan wake up as alarm beep him for second time, And walking into bathroom to take a shower, shit at toilet and need to take clothes on if he could.

As take on shower for next thirty minutes to take the stink out as sometimes noticed that he smell like died corpse for no reason during in shower with once complain. And as get out the shower and put on towel, He look on mirror to get the tooth brush and paste for later as he saw some black ear put not African-American ears put as Stan call it as perment black paint ears for during rest of day still thinking is perment black paint as he forget to talk few times and never complain on newspaper at breakfast table as Hayley having bad back and she may need to car practior as she feel her spine is in pain just almost bad as last night, Francine have great time last night and tells Stan how his night go, Stan ask Ok mostly except he start forget some words as Francine mistake that verbal tic.

And they forget that Steve need to be at Cops car for being arrested well being that keep said it's 'Bestaility' execpt they avoid that steve repeatly said it majority human-like animals all time. Everyone refused to listen and avoid it as The police take steven away, As stan feel something furry in his skin and avoid to feel it as Steven taken away and send him into Court.


End file.
